My White Room
by Till death due us part
Summary: Oneshot. Either way, he knew he had been here for a long, long time. It felt like eternity. Torturing him. The whole aspect of completely white things that surrounded him ironically made him uncomfortable, lost, and even a little claustrophobic. MelloxMat


My White Room  


Mello sat still on the little white four-legged chair, a leg on each side with his hands inbetween, gripping the frame. He stared down at what seemed like white tile that stretched across the white room. He stared a bit at the shiny tiling, as if he was almost lost. It had been so long that he had been here, he hardly knew how long he was here for since he first arrived. Either way, he knew he had been here for a long, long time. It felt like eternity. Torturing him. The whole aspect of completely white things that surrounded him ironically made him uncomfortable, lost, and even a little claustrophobic. He wanted out of there, but he didn't even know where the door was. For all he knew, it was probably white and hidden in the wall somewhere and he didn't want to look like an idiot searching for it. Besides, sitting there made him feel helpless enough, it felt like the pressure in that room was much more on him than normal, heavy.

He then managed to look up, even though he wasn't sure if it was white wall or white tile now that he was looking at. The white was so light, lit up by white lights, it was almost blinding to him. He had on a black, tight leather outfit, his hair was a blonde, so of course he stuck out in the middle of this room as being actually colorful and something to look at that wouldn't hurt your eyes. He turned his head, wanting to see where he was. He had lost track of everything he had done, seeming to forget everything. He let out a small sigh, looking around, and then his gaze stopped on something other than white in the room with him as well. It almost made him want to jump out of his seat.

He was surprised to see Matt there. He had no idea where he came from at all so it was a bit mind-boggling to him. Matt looked like his normal self, the tanned fluffy jacket, the long black and white stripped sleeves, the orange goggles, and just everything that he recognized as Matt. He was slouching against another white chair like he was sitting on, an arm draped over the back, and a leg resting on top of the other one. There was a cigarette in his mouth, but it was already almost gone, small grey ashes on the white tile on the floor. His gloved hand rested in his lap as he suddenly looked over, catching Mello's gaze, and then smiled.

Mello only stared at him. "Where are we?" He said, but his voice was faint, as if the pressure was actually affecting it. Matt only seemed to stare at him, blinking. Mello turned and looked back to the tile, wondering if he had even heard that. He was sitting atleast 10 feet away from him, after all. He let out a low groan, slightly annoyed and distressed. But Matt didn't seem to hear that either, just blinking at him. Mello slouched forward in his chair a little and turned his head to look at Matt, blinking at him. "Where are we?" He repeated, trying to be louder. Matt only looked at him, but this time it seemed he got that Mello was talking. He said something indistinct, the cigarette balanced between his lips, and stood up.

Matt started to walk towards him, his boots making loud echoes through the room, as if it was much, much bigger than Mello had envisioned it to be. It was 11 steps, Mello counted, and the echoes seemed to stay a second or two in his head, after they faded. It was just that void of sound. Matt stood beside Mello and his chair, looking down, hands in his front pockets of his tanned coat. He twirled the cigarette in his mouth some, staring down at Mello through his goggles. "What did you say, Mello?" He addressed.

Mello stared up at him. Matt seemed to be acting normal, as if nothing had happened, as if they weren't sitting in this empty void of a hellhole room that felt like there was no escape out of. Maybe he was just seeing things. Mello stared at the cigarette and narrowed his eyes. Matt then seemed to smile and pulled out the cigarette from his mouth with a gloved hand. "Sorry, I forgot you hated that." He put it out on a white table that suddenly appeared with a grey ashtray, more cigarettes stuffed into it, as if Matt had been smoking and putting them out for atleast several days now. But as Matt stared at him, he wasn't so sure of what to say at all. He could hear Matt perfectly but wondered if Matt could actually hear him in this kind of endless void?

He tried to talk again. "Where the hell are we?" He said, a little impatiently this time but just as loud. Matt only stared down at him, not flinching, blinking. "You can't talk still, can you?..." His voice seemed a little…Sad, and even desperate some. It changed Mello's attitude suddenly and he blinked up at Matt, wondering what he was thinking. He wasn't sure what he meant by 'You can't talk still, can you?...' Either. He really hoped that something hadn't happened, but he knew that was too good to be true. "What happened? Matt? Tell me." He said anyways, ignoring the fact that Matt can't hear him. He tried to stand up but still couldn't, the pressure holding him down. He then grabbed the bottom of Matt's jacket in a grip, staring up at him, pulling on it, helplessly. "Matt, just what the hell is going on?" He said, again.

Matt stared at him still, his body jerked slightly when Mello would jerk down on the jacket, but otherwise didn't move. He didn't seem to be affected much, but looked almost sad, which was hard to tell behind those goggles. He frowned and leaned forward, over Mello. He pulled back some strands of blonde hair out of his face and rested a cheek against Mello's forehead. He pulled off his goggles and held them down at his side with a gloved hand. Mello only stared at him, quiet. He pulled back from Mello, holding his hand now, a few fingers laced with his. He sat the goggles on the table beside the ashtray and then seemed to sit down, another white chair appearing now beside Mello.

Mello stared at Matt's face quietly. He had seen it a million times before, ever since they were children, but this time it seemed refreshing and almost hopeful, even with the doubt and the sadness that seemed to plague Matt's face. His eyes looked confused and wanting to hope, but lost. Mello looked to the ground with a frown, still holding Matt's hand, and squeezed it a little. Matt suddenly gasped, alerting Mello suddenly and he looked up, to see Matt looking down at Mello's hand. He seemed a little surprised and then a smile came back to his face as his other gloved hand moved to his forehead, pressing his red bangs against his eyes, hiding his eyes behind them. Though, his smile was enough. Mello smiled slightly, though it was very rare, at how happy Matt suddenly seemed with something that small.

Matt sat beside him, looking to Mello for what seemed like hours, maybe even days, but the way Matt would smile would almost threaten Mello to smile himself. He looked so happy….He only wondered where he was though, to answer that question. He still had no clue though. Matt wouldn't tell him anything except some random talking every once in awhile, and what sounded like some other people once in a while. A few times it was a girl, and the other times it was an older man, but Mello couldn't make out what they'd say a lot.

But then Matt stood up, letting go of Mello's hand a little slowly, frowning. Mello frowned, looking up to Matt with wide eyes, sitting turned to him. "What's wrong now?" He asked, even though he knew Matt couldn't hear a single word. Matt looked down on Mello one last time before saying "I'm sorry I wasn't there…" He said a bit lowly, the saying staying in Mello's head even as Matt had turned, and left. Mello was suddenly scared to be alone and without Matt now, the claustrophobia setting in between all the white, Matt gone, and even a faint beep in the background would come through. Otherwise, it was dead silent almost the entire time, scaring him a bit. He couldn't move at all or be heard either. He looked to Matt's goggles on the table next to the ash tray and used them as a reminder to keep sane.

After staring at them for awhile, his heart beat started to race a little and he looked to the ground. His hand went to his chest, clenching it, as if he was having a heart attack. He started breathing rapidly and fast, sweating, and wanted to fall over, gasping for air. The pain in his chest hurt very badly, and suddenly there was a sensation of burning all over his skin, and not the burning he used to get away from 'L' a previous time. It was all over, and the pain went deep. He ran out of breath and started to choke on nothing, clenching down on the chair but it felt different. He looked down to see white fabric and pulled it up, indeed white fabric between his fingers. The faint beeps before were racing and loud, and he gripped the fabric. His heart felt like it was being stabbed at over and over, the pain was unbearable and he wouldn't even die, he had no clue what was going on.

Intill, he sat up suddenly. The room was darker but still a white, there were metal instruments all around him, plugged up to him, and he was sitting in a white bed. The beeping came from an instrument beside him, measuring his heart beats, showing a red alert on it. Mello's hand was on his chest, he was still clenching the sheets with his hands, and his heart was still hurting with his skin feeling like it was on fire. But the attack on his body seemed to stop and he calmed, the beeps turning to normal, faint beeps. He stared at the machine and then looked around to where he was.

It was a room, much, much smaller than the white room he was in, and it was darker, probably nighttime right now. He looked beside him and there was one small lamp on, giving the white room a slight yellow-golden glow in the corner beside the bed. And there, was a white nightstand with a filled ashtray and a pair of orange and black goggles laid on it. Matt was there. And it started to make sense more to him now, running a hand through his blonde hair as he laid back down.

Whatever had happened was something big, and he was hospitalized. And Matt had come, apparently sitting by his side, for probably days and days and days. It made Mellow smile a little at the white dark ceiling at the thought of Matt doing that, being so worried, and looking after him. It…Was sweet.

* * *

Mello made his way out of the hospital with the goggles in one hand, pacing quickly out of the hospital without being detected. It was atleast 2 in the morning when he left, the whole hospital and area he walked in seemed deserted. He made his way home, hurting some, but was fine otherwise, wanting to see Matt again and asked him what happened. He made his way through the dark streets and the dark area and soon arrived back, opening the door quietly and shut it behind him. He didn't even need a key to open it, Matt seemed to be out of it or saddened if he didn't even lock up after himself. He couldn't hear any noise of games around the house and sneaked around the dark house, looking.

He went to the front room and found Matt there, on his side on a (it doesn't have any fabric on it at all) mattress in the floor, still wearing all his clothes including his boots. The tv wasn't on and it looked like his game console hadn't been touched in weeks. Mello snuck over and sat down on the mattress with one leg up as he sat his arm on it, smirking down at Matt.

Feeling watched, Matt suddenly woke up from his light slumber, not having slept much, and looked over his shoulder to see Mello. He almost had to do a double take and sat up, shocked. "Mello." He said, trying to confirm if he was actually really there.

Mello smirked at him, feeling happy really. He held up Matt's goggles with his other hand to him, shaking them some. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I asked what was going on."

This made Matt smile, knowing Mello had heard him. Atleast he got through to him. Atleast he wasn't really…Gone yet. Matt explained everything to Mello, how he got out alive from being chased by those guys in the plan but got back too late before Mello had left again and then was found in an accident. Mello had a heart attack and was almost burned alive oddly, but the hospital amazingly was able to hospitalize him and get him atleast to a normal level, even though he was scarred and probably most likely never to live again. Then of how it took weeks and weeks to stabilize Mello to a normal level, and how Matt had sat by his side atleast every day for hours, waiting for Mello to wake up at any second. He had looked almost the same as he did before, but with some more burn marks, but not many.

Mello was a bit touched by the story, now knowing what did happen to him, and only let Matt know that his voice was getting through to him, not how lonely and weak he was without him. He felt a bit defenseless and open if he did that, and wasn't too keen on sharing emotions really, atleast, not yet.

Matt leaned over carefully to hug Mello, staying like that for a few minutes before mumbling something about almost never seeing Mello again. Mello didn't say anything and let him hold onto him as he patted his head some, a small smile appearing.

Matt looked up to see the smile and smiled back. "You're smiling." Mello smirked with a bit of a glare. "Am not." "Yes, you were." Matt smirked as well. "No I wasn't." Mello argued a bit playfully. "You look better when you smile anyways." Matt smirked. "Cuter." Mello raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, not in a girlish way…But…" Matt looked to Mello, a little more seriously but at the same time a little innocent without the goggles. He leaned forward towards Mello and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back, that explaining it all.

Mello smirked. "You still don't know how to kiss, do you?" He said playfully as he leaned over, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck as he pressed his lips to Matt's, forcing a deep kiss on him. But it was gladly accepted by Matt, pushing against it and deepening it for a while before they stopped, getting breaths. Mello was now comfortably positioned on Matt's lap, arms around his neck, their foreheads together as they stared at each other, panting some.

"Glad you're back, Mello." Matt breathed breathlessly over Mello's lips, tempted to lean in to continue kissing him.

Mello however, chuckled some, smiling a little. He knew Matt would say that.

* * *

**o.o…Wow…I actually completed something…I think is worthwhile to read… I think this is my first posted DN fic, god knows I've written out more but never finished them. And I haven't uploaded here in awhile so once I read a Mello and Matt Fanfic, I was like "Oh…What a weird idea…Original! Yay!" Atleast, I hope it's original. –Sniffs-. Anyways, I guess the white room is supposed to be the little space between life and death, and Mello was in it for a bit of time. And I put it here because well, Mello was (SPOILER) supposed to die here, and Matt earlier on. But of course, I've only seen the anime. I have no clue what went on in the manga.**

**I had made it to where instead of dying of a heart attack from that one chick, instead Mello was suffering from it but was rescued before he got too badly burned by that lady in the back of his truck…I still have no idea how she lit herself on fire…o.o. And Matt was killed by all those agents or something for that lady and killed poor Matt without any regret on the spot. I was like "OH NOES!" Cause I totally love Matt. And of course, I love Near and Mikami as well, and Mello is ok with me. But I wanted to write this down because I liked the idea and thought it would be all neat-o. I really like the bond between those two, atleast, what's described in fanfics anyways. I was just clueless on where to stop the fanfic. I almost stopped it at "Atleast he got through to him." And wanted to explain cause I know most of the readers are clueless as to what goes on in my little ole' brain. And I almost did a smex scene, but you can imagine your own after that last sentence. Ja Ne!**


End file.
